Elf and Claw
by KariAndDerekForever
Summary: For almost a century she has lived in secret But now after a tragic event, Rosiema must face the world for the very first time. Not by herself of course. With a little help from Scott and his friends Rosiema might actually get used to living in the real world. Rated T for violence and language.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever Teen Wolf Fan Fic! Now, thank you to all who have stayed after reading that last sentence (haha) I hope you enjoy and please R&R. I really appreciate it. Thanks!**

***Disclaimer!*: I do not own Teen Wolf or any shape or form. I only own My OC and her family!**

Rosiema sighed as she walked out of her home that resided under a hill. It was a cozy cave for the three of them. Them being her, her father and older brother Kaieon. It would have been four, but Rosiema's mother died when she was just a little girl. That was 94 years ago. Yes that's right 94 years ago. You see Rosiema is 107 years old, and for an Elf she was just three years away from becoming an adult. Of course to anyone she looked like a normal human teenager, however if you close and when the wind catches her hair, you can see the rather long pointed ears she has. Although Rosiema keeps her hair long silver down almost constantly. So you wouldn't be able to see them.

Another difference is that Rosiema is a little bit smaller than most girls her age. She is a smaller frame, standing at a whopping 5'2". Her face had an angular structure and she had a small tattoo at the outer corners of her eyes and they were small black swirls. Other than that she was a normal 107 year old Elf. She had been sent out by her father to go get more fire wood in the dark. They figured no one would be awake at this hour so it would most safe. Little did they know that it was the exact time hunters go after elves.

You see, Elves are becoming more and rarer because if one were to kill an elf and drink any amount of their blood then that person acquires heightened senses, powerful strength like nothing you have never seen before. That is why Rosiema and her family live in the woods, after the discovery about Elves many, many years ago, people began to hunt them and her father whisked Rosiema and her brother and their mother to the woods. It was way too dangerous for anyone to know who or what they were.

Of course being a curious little elf, Rosiema always sneaked farther from where she was told to go. One time she almost made it to an actual rode people use with their motor cars. She quietly walked through the thick forest and collected the firewood until she heard yelling in the distance. "Father?" She whispered. The yelling got louder now and Rosiema sprinted back home as fast she could. Her light grey eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Hunters" She whispered when she stopped to hide behind a tree.

There were five men, all carrying guns. Rosiema nearly cried out when she saw the men go in and drag out her Father and brother. Why wasn't her father casting spells? Humans are easy to cast spells on. Then Rosiema noticed their hands were cuffed with iron cuffs. Iron was one of the weaknesses Elves and Fairies had. It burned the skin and could easily kill them if forged into a weapon.

Her Father and brother were brought outside and made to sit on their knees. They were going to be killed execution style. This was the last straw for Rosiema. She charged from behind and waved her hand to the side. Sending one of the men flying a few feet. "No Rosiema!" Her father called. "Run the other way Rose!" Kaieon called. The other four men stood in shock until, what looked like there leader, took action.

"Come any closer or cast another spell and he dies!" The older man said as he placed and iron knife the throat of her brother. "Leave Rose!" Kaieon ordered her. Rosiema just stood there. Her hands in fists at her sides. Anger and rage boiled like a cauldron over a hot fire.

"Rose….Just go." Rosiema's father said in sorrowful tone. Rosiema's anger in her face fell and was replaced with gloom. "I love you." She cried as tears began to pour. Her father nodded and so did her brother.

"I know." Her father smiled dismally.

"Be strong Rose. You shall do great things for our race!" Kaieon assured her with a proud smile on his smile. That pushed Rosiema to the edge. She was now full on sobbing now as she waved her hand above her head, and a great mist began to swirl around her. It was a teleportation spell. However as she was leaving she could see a cloud was in front of her showing what was happening where she was. She saw her brother's throat was slashed and her father was shot.

"Damn it! She used a teleporting spell! Go get her! She shouldn't be far!"

Rosiema screamed a distressed scream. However her scream didn't last long, because she had arrived at her destination. Where ever here was. She whipped her tears away and put her guard up and her hands up. Where was she? It looked like a house of some sort. There was a window near her so she peaked out ever so carefully and saw a lake. Above that lake was the hill she and her family lived on. She knew that because her mother had made of painting of the hill just before her passing.

"Excuse me who exactly are you? And what are you doing in my lake house!?" A female voice asked. Rosiema gasped and turned around and saw a young woman with red hair and modern clothes on.

**Well I hop y'all enjoyed. I just wanted to try something new besides another Power Ranger Fic. Which by the way y'all should go check out as well. I shall be posting the next chapter for this once I see how everyone likes it and when I have enough time and creativity to write.**

**Love y'all**

**~*Kari*~**


End file.
